Grave´s Hostess
by Erioll
Summary: Dean y Sam deben resolver un caso q les trae más conflictos sentimentales de los q imaginaron. Hay algo q uno esconde y q otros tres conocen, el acecho del enemigo aumenta y pronto Dean y Sam deberán decidir sobre algo q podría kmbiarlo todo. Wincest.
1. Thoughts

_

* * *

_

_Las memorias atiborran los pensamientos._

_¿No te ha pasado que de vez en cuando te pierdes en el interior de tu corazón mientras recuerdas? _

_Una vez más, me pasa a mí. _

_Es como gritar sin voz, llorar sin necesidad de lágrimas, mirar sin ojos, respirar y que no sea precisamente oxígeno. Es estar con represión, el fluir de la sangre en el cuerpo, pensar y sentir el ambiente de desolación. Esperaré, quizá mucho, pero esta sensación se irá. Como todo lo que me rodea._

_Necesitar a alguien hoy…, es cierto. Pasa y es lo que no cambia. O tal vez sea que yo no quiero que cambie. Da igual quién lo decida, es el hecho lo importante¿siempre ha sido eso para mí?_

_¿Te has preguntado, Sam, si lo que ves en mi es la realidad? Hay un hecho que tarde o temprano marcará nuestras vidas. No necesito ser un psíquico para saberlo, lo sé gracias a la ansiedad que me invade cuando trato de dormir. Alguno de estos días un enemigo se aprovechará de esto, quizá tú serás mi Némesis o, mejor dicho, ya lo eres. Y no te das cuenta…_

_Adversario o no¿quién puede decirlo? Si al fin y al cabo seguirás siendo lo que eres para mí. Algo más importante que familia. No hay nada que tú puedas hacerme y que se compare con el daño que yo te ocasionaré y del que pronto te percatarás…_

_No era mentira eso que te dije con mi forma de mirarte en ese día de reencuentro. Nunca ha sido un engaño todo lo que te digo sin querer al verte. No me creerás, lo sé y no me molesta… pero, al fin de todo, si algún ser divino o demoníaco me preguntase si volvería a sentir esto por decisión propia, contestaría sin dudar que sí. No hay nada más que me haga sentir vivo y que tengo un propósito. No me importa de forma negativa el cuidar del ser que me arrebatará la vida._

* * *


	2. Eyes

_Disclaimer.- No poseo Supernatural y esto sólo es un fic sacado de mi imaginación._

_Warning.- Este fic contiene una relación entre personas del mismo sexo, el **incesto** es el personaje del romance así que si no te gusta este tema puedes marcharte._

* * *

**Grave´s Hostess**

I

_Eyes_

* * *

_Lincoln, Nebraska _

_8:30 a.m._

- Hey, Sam, despierta – fue la voz de Dean que cortó abruptamente el sueño de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Ya es hora de irnos – advirtió el mayor.

Sam se levantó y se desperezó mientras observaba cómo Dean iba de un lado a otro ordenando sus cosas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el menor mientras se vestía.

- Las ocho y media – respondió su hermano –. Te espero en el auto.

Dicho esto, Dean se marchó rápidamente, dejando a su hermano con las preguntas con respecto a su comportamiento muertas en el pensamiento.

Sam frunció el ceño, Dean lucía muy perturbado. Ya después le sacaría lo que le sucedía, ahora debía de alistarse pronto. Una nueva cacería les esperaba.

En tanto, Dean pasaba rápidamente por el motel sin mirar atrás.

- ¡Oye! – le llamó una voz femenina poniéndose delante suyo –. ¡Hey! No te dejaré pasar hasta que me contestes lo que te pregunté.

Dean se detuvo un instante y luego la miró a los ojos. Sonrió y la "traspasó".

- Deberías acostumbrarte a ser un fantasma, si no dejas de molestarme te mandaré al otro mundo de una buena vez – amenazó el ojiverde.

La figura de la chica de aparentes dieciocho años presentó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, pero luego sonrió de forma socarrona.

- Hazlo y probarás lo que te he dicho desde el día en que llegaste, con evitar a las personas no cambias los hechos – dijo de forma desafiante.

Dean le lanzó una última mirada de molestia y se marchó.

- ¡Anda, Winchester¡Niégalo! – retó el fantasma –. Atrévete a negarlo¡incluso lo tuviste que evitar porque unas cuantas palabras sacaron tus sentimientos!

Dean se detuvo en seco y se giró furioso, avanzando después con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba la aparición.

- Tú, no sabes nada, absolutamente nada de esto – enfatizó.

La muchacha rió y luego desapareció, para desconcierto de Dean.

- ¡Dean! – le llamó esta vez su hermano menor –. ¿Qué son estos gritos?

- Yo no he gritado, seguramente debió ser alguien de una de las habitaciones – aseguró.

Sam le creyó un nada, pero decidió no indagar más y solamente siguió a su hermano en silencio. Sin embargo, sintió ese tipo de sensación que solía llegar cuando había algo no-natural cerca. Se detuvo y jaló a Dean de la manga de su chamarra.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Dean, deshaciéndose de forma discreta de la mano de Sam.

- Hay algo aquí que no me agrada – dijo el menor.

Dean tragó duro.

- Ah, debes referirte al fantasma que ronda por aquí. Descuida, no es un espíritu demoníaco, me lo he topado y asegura que no quiere el descanso eterno – señaló Dean continuando su camino.

Sam no se convenció del todo, pero era verdad algo, no es un espíritu maligno así que decidió seguir a lado de su hermano.

- ¿Ya sabes qué estaremos buscando en Duluth? – inquirió Dean –. Digo, no estamos cruzando casi medio país para llegar sabiendo nada.

- No, aún no. Son varias desapariciones en una semana, las cinco personas no tienen ninguna red en común y tampoco hay mucho de sobrenatural dónde buscar. Sólo sé que esa ciudad es vieja y era hogar de sioux y los ojibwas en la antigüedad – señaló Sam –. Y por lo que sé, estos pueblos no eran de linajes de hechicería malignos.

- Entonces se debe tratar de desapariciones a causa de psicópatas humanos.

- No, me queda claro que no.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó Dean.

Sam movió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a través de la ventana un largo tiempo.

- ¿Qué viste en tus sueños?

El castaño aguardó un poco más de silencio antes de contestar, su hermano parecía haberse percatado de sus motivos mucho antes de lo que pensaba y no era precisamente cómodo relatarle a su hermano lo "dulce" de sus visiones.

- El rostro de ellos pidiendo ayuda, un perro negro enorme mirándome atentamente y la risa de dos personas cuyos rostros no pude ver bien – confesó finalmente.

Dean no apartó la vista del camino y Sam suspiró apesadumbrado, temía que Dean no creyera mucho en su argumento para emprender el viaje hasta Minnesota.

- Entonces no se diga más, iremos a Minnesota – resolvió el mayor aún sin mirar a Sam.

El menor sonrío y el camino continuó con algunos comentarios de Sam con respecto a sus sospechas de lo que podría estar ocurriendo, sugerencias de Dean para buscar información y una que otra ironía que luego se convertía en broma.

- ¿Cómo es que de Nebraska a Minnesota nos hicimos menos de diez horas? – preguntó Sam, desconcertado.

- Las carreteras han mejorado – dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros –. Vayamos a comer algo y luego manejarás tú.

Sam se quedó boquiabierto ante las indicaciones de su hermano luego de que encima le dio también las llaves.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó no creyendo lo que había oído.

- Que iremos a comer y luego te toca manejar a ti¿qué¿No quieres?

- No es eso, mejor vamos a comer algo ya, muero de hambre – dijo Sam cambiando de tema rápidamente, no fuera a ser que a su hermano se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión.

Aunque interiormente sonreía, Dean parecía estar de muy buen humor…

- Espera, adelántate – le indicó Sam a Dean.

- ¿Y eso?

- Olvidé algo en el auto – contestó.

Dean asintió y se adentró en la cafetería mientras Sam volvía al auto.

- Aquí está – dijo por fin dando con la cartera que se le había caído durante el camino.

Entonces, sintió esa repentina sensación de turbación que lo ponía alerta a cualquier movimiento. La sintió provenir justo enfrente de él, alzó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos semejantes a los suyos que lo miraban atento.

- Anda, Eyes, baja del auto, dijiste que querías parar ¿o no? – instó la voz dulce de una mujer.

El niño de cabello negro apartó su mirada de la de Sam y asintió. Bajó del auto y cuando Sam la sintió pasar junto a él, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Buenas noches – saludó el niño al pasar.

- Buenas noches – dijo de vuelta por inercia.

La bella madre del pequeño de no más de diez años le sonrió de buen agrado y ambos entraron a la cafetería del camino.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – se preguntó Sam, disponiéndose inmediatamente a seguir en lo suyo.

Al dar una última vista al auto, pudo ver un par de ojos brillantes que también parecían mirarle atentamente. Aunque seguramente esto sí debía ser una imaginación suya, pues era de un perro grande que estaba dentro del auto y el conductor, que bien podría ser el padre, parecía muy tranquilo con el hecho de tener al enorme perro como copiloto.

- De ser Dean, podría decirme que la paranoia me invade – se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez nada de aquello tenía mucha importancia en realidad. Cuando menos, disfrutaría por ahora ser el conductor designado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

****

* * *

_Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar review y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo pronto._

_Erioll._


End file.
